


Wonderwall

by chaeist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lisa - Freeform, chaennie, chaeyoung, formychaenniewarriors, jennie - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeist/pseuds/chaeist





	1. Chapter 1

wonderwall // chaennie

“There are many things I’d like to say to you but I don’t know how.”

— in which chaeyoung admires jennie in a safe distance. [not really like an au]

it was three days ago after their comeback, the four girls get ready for their first radio guesting for square up promotions. jennie dressed up in a cute dress which is above the knee, chaeyoung dressed up in a pastel brown dress, lisa and jisoo both wore pants and blouse as tops.

"this way please," manager oppa paves the way, there were fans as the four walked, taking pictures continuously. chaeyoung linked her arm with lisa so she wouldn't get lost, chaeyoung then notices jennie with jisoo, she can't deny that the latter were really close. chaeyoung would be lying if she said that didn't bother her, no, or, maybe she just admires the closeness the two had. unlike the two, jennie and chaeyoung has been friends, maybe occasionally..? as she'd like to think. 

 

the two barely acknowledge each other off camera, but there's one time when chaeyoung was so tired and drained. jennie noticed it so she quickly made chaeyoung her favourite soup, chaeyoung felt really happy and relieved at that moment. not just for the soup, but also for jennie making an effort to make her feel better. that night, she went to sleep with a smile on her face.

back to reality, chaeyoung didn't want to ruin the day by over thinking so she focused, casually stealing glances at jennie who was seating across her. she was beautiful, she thought. anyone would be very lucky to have her, or even be beside her and witness her goddess-like beauty.

 

there were million thoughts running into chaeyoung's mind as she saw jennie cutely interacting with lisa who was beside her, the two was being silly, posing and making hearts to the cameras and to the fans outside, making fun of each other, laughing at each other's jokes, poking each other's cheeks.

 

chaeyoung couldn't take it anymore, she wants to take their friendship (or was it friendship?) on a whole another level. chaeyoung decided to go out of her comfort zone for the second time. (first time was auditioning and flying to Korea to train.)

so as soon as they got home, chaeyoung gathers up the courage to speak to jennie. she thought of a good idea for a solid thirty minutes, 'dog café' was the best one that popped in her mind.

"breath in," chaeyoung inhales.

"breath out," chaeyoung exhales.

 

"chaeyoung, stop being a pussy and do it it will just be a simple invitation anyway," chaeyoung cursed and told herself but still, she's a nervous wreck.

she took on a deep breath before knocking on jennie's door. "unnie?" she asks before grabbing the door knob.

"uh, chaeyoung? is that you? come on in!" jennie replies, kind of uncertain because why would chaeyoung suddenly show up on her room in the first place.

chaeyoung came in, and she saw jennie lying down with her stomach with kai and kuma beside her, she was wearing specs and reading a book. cute, chaeyoung smiled at the sight.

 

"did i interrupt you?" chaeyoung asks shyly.

"nope, not at all." jennie responds before she looks up, meeting chaeyoung's eyes. and chaeyoung swears she just met an angel up close, chaeyoung knew she'd be in a gay panic soon so she composed herself.

"uhm, you see unnie i've been wanting to tell you this but… uhm, could you please, urhm… maybe go on a friendly date with me?” chaeyoung asks stuttering.

jennie took time to analyzed what chaeyoung's been saying.

 

"friendly date?" jennie asks again to clarify. chaeyoung's mind goes blank as she heard a sound from jennie.

 

"n-no?, you know what... forget I said anything b–" before chaeyoung could finish her sentence she was cut off by jennie.

 

"no, no, chaeyoung! I was just asking to clarify?" jennie said, more careful this time. however chaeyoung was looking down so she just nodded.

 

"yah, chaeyoung-ah! if you're asking for a friendly date,, you should atleast meet my gaze you know," jennie jokes. chaeyoung looks up.

"so it's a yes then?," chaeyoung asks, slightly beamed and hopeful. 

 

"since you asked.....okay," jennie replies, forcing herself not to smile because chaeyoung's just too cute right now with her sudden outburst of excitement. She just couldn't, and would never ignore chaeyoung's request.

 

"o-oh, okay, yes, yes, thank you!!" chaeyoung said, almost screaming, then fist pumps the air because of too much excitement. jennie chuckles at the tall girl’s action. chaeyoung for sure is acting like a boy who just scored his first date with his crush.

 

"I'm sorry," chaeyoung happily apologizes, not containing her excitement this time, so before she could even embarrass herself more, she jumpily went to the door and exited jennie’s room.

however, jennie who was left on her room now have a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, because this was the first time chaeyoung reached out to her first,.

she really gotta dress up nicely, jennie thought.


	2. 1.5

 

after chaeyoung finished her celebratory dance on her room, she suddenly realized that she haven't explained the details of their, right, their friendly date. she quickly made up her mind that she'll just tell jennie tomorrow. for now, she's just gonna get drowned on euphoria because, well, she just asked out the great jennie kim on a date, a friendly one but still, it's a date! chaeyoung smiles at the thought. 

 

8:00 PM, the clock read.

 

chaeyoung spent the whole night preparing for the date, scribbling all her plans and ideas with her cute pink pen on a cute tiny journal she received from a fan.

To-do-things:

#1 do not be awkward, make her feel comfortable  
#2 open doors for her  
#3 compliment her for never being not pretty/tell her she's beautiful!!!  
#4 make her laugh  
#5 make her feel good

"this will do," chaeyoung releases a breathe she's been holding in, her goal is to check out all of the things she jot down. 

after finishing her plan for the date which involves the dog café, the amusement park, and lastly the walk around the han river in a cool night as they go home, chaeyoung decided to sleep, because it's sunday tomorrow, which means a big day because they will have their first comeback stage for inkigayo. after that, she plans on telling jennie about their date which also will be on a Sunday night. 

·

a soft shake made chaeyoung groan. it was jennie, but chaeyoung's too deep on her slumber to even notice who the monster, but, a beautiful one who's disturbing her sleep.

"nah!" chaeyoung groaned again, her body still itching to sleep, but the shakes didn't stop.

"what a sleepyhead," jennie mutters out, kinda finding chaeyoung adorable on her sleeping position.

"five more minutes," chaeyoung whined out. but jennie didn't waste anymore time because first of all, they're gonna be really late because of this tall, sleepyhead maknae and she couldn't just allow that to happen. Jennie crossed her arms as she get ready to scold the big baby who's beginning to be the cause of her problem first and early in the morning.

 

"Yah! Roseanne! I swear if y-" Jennie was cut off when chaeyoung hurriedly stood up from her bed as soon as she heard Jennie's loud voice.

"Okay, okay, calm down missy!" chaeyoung, with a pair of her hands held Jennie by the shoulder, looks at her on the eyes as if telling her to take slow deep breaths with her. 

"Inhale," chaeyoung tells jennie to follow her.

"Exhale,"chaeyoung repeats the same pattern.

Jennie, however, slightly melted with chaeyoung's gaze on her. She's feeling her face heat up because of the close proximity so, she removed chaeyoung's hands on her and shifts her eyes somewhere on the room.

"I am calm, shut up, and shower!" Jennie rolls her eyes, trying to hide her not-so-calm demeanor anymore.

"Yes, there you go!" Chaeyoung chuckles as she exits the room, finding an off guard Jennie cute. It's gonna be a good day afterall. She goes on the shower happily humming to her favorite songs because she's in a great mood today.

And, Chaeyoung finishes showering. 

–

The four went to Inkigayo as soon as they got their outfit and make-up done.

"Blackpink, on stand by!" one of the staff said, nonetheless to say, the four will never really get used to the feeling of many people, fans, the blinks, cheering them on stage. they've always felt overwhelmed with the love and support, even though they were in a hiatus for nearly a year, they still received a warm support and love from the general public. They were thankful.

"I'm nervous, what if I mess up?" chaeyoung mutters quietly, biting her finger, it's a habit she's grown of whenever she was nervous. 

"Chaeng, you'll do just well okay? Do not worry too much." Jennie assures her. Chaeyoung smiled as soon as she heard those thoughtful words from jennie. If she said I can do it, then I can do it. Chaeyoung felt motivated. 

"Okay guys, Let's do our cheer." Jisoo huddled them up, and the four formed a circle.

"1, 2, 3, " the members counted as they extend and brought their hands all together.

"ho.." they all chanted with a not so cheerful tune.

No, it wasn't really a happy cheer like other group does. It almost looked like they  
were cheering for their dead souls, but, still, it gives them reassurance they they're still one together, no matter what happens.

"Okay man, let's do this man!" as expected of the ever so bright and loud maknae, Lisa, who never forgets to add ‘man’ in every words she says. 

"Yeah man, let's go man!" Jisoo rode in the fun with her cute-ish Korean accent. Jennie and Chaeyoung just chuckled at them. Soon after, they were finally called on stage to perform. 

There were many fans watching them now, as chaeyoung observed, almost all of them are holding their ppyong bong. Chaeyoung felt like crying, but no, this is not the right time.  
So she quickly put on her serious face, as soon as the start of ddu-du-ddu-du plays, the fans cheered out loud with their names included this time. The four meet each other's gazes halfway through the performance, sure enough, the four’s eyes are now filled with joy and warmness, sending each other a 'let's do our best!' look through their eyes. 

If chaeyoung felt crying earlier, she feels smiling now. 

The performance ended, they chatted with fans for a good five minutes but sadly, they needed to go home now. Jisoo was in the shot gun seat beside manager oppa, Jisoo felt the need to be in the front because accidents could happen, she's the oldest, and therefore she felt the need to take care of the members and prevent any bad incidents happening as they are on the road. Atleast she could watch over and tell manager oppa if something's not right. 

Lisa, the drained maknae, occupied the middle seat of the car dead asleep, while chaennie are at the back. Chaeyoung felt the need to tell Jennie about their friendly date.

"Unnie, about our date, you can't back out anymore!" Chaeyoung starts up a conversation.

"Why would I?" Jennie chuckles, who would miss the chance to be with a Park Chaeyoung? Jennie thought.

Chaeyoung rubs the back of her head, slightly shy and flushed because Jennie actually wanted to be with her! That's somehow a boost to chaeyoung's confidence.

"It's gonna be today! Maybe around four? I get that you're pretty in every clothes you wear but dress casually!" Chaeyoung suddenly bursted out and finds herself surprised with the last words she said.

"So I'm pretty huh?" Jennie leaned in, clearly teasing chaeyoung, but chaeyoung's too much of a nervous wreck now. 

"Yes!" Chaeyoung answered quickly before she could lose her sanity.

Now, it's Jennie's time to blush and move away, then busied herself with her phone.

"We're here," Jisoo stated.

"Come on, monkey, we're here. Let's sleep on a more comfortable bed now, your back would hurt." Jisoo said as she wakes the maknae up.

Lisa went out of the vehicle and stretched her limbs, and, damn, her back hurts.

"Unnie~ My back hurts so bad!" Lisa ranted out to Jisoo.

"What did I tell you huh? Now let's go and get it treated." Jisoo replied. And held on to Lisa's arms as they entered the dorm.

 

"Jennie, unnie, don't move yet!" Chaeyoung said as she exited the car, and held the other car door open for Jennie. Jennie feels herself being touched and her cheeks, burning up because of chaeyoung's actions. This girl is gonna be the the death of her.

Jennie muttered out a simple ‘thank you’, unable to form sentences anymore. 

"Jennie unnie, do you want me to Carry your bag? You seem having a hard time!" Chaeyoung stated worriedly.

"No, no, I'm fine. We're near anyway." Jennie replies shyly.

Yeah shy, because. Why is chaeyoung acting suddenly like this? Like she cares for her a lot? It was definitely a new feeling for Jennie, being cared for; genuinely.

The two was the last to enter the dorm, It was now 3:00 PM, Jennie decided to take a quick shower preparing for the date. While chaeyoung had already finished dressing up. Yes, you could say that she is very excited and... nervous at the same time.

Chaeyoung wore a Black semi-crop top complemented with a denim jacket, re-touched by her, with a casual black skinny jeans, her shoes? just the simple 50 dollar Stan Smith sneakers that never goes out of style. She also carried out her pink sling bag and of course her 35mm vintage film camera that she charged the whole night, because what's the fun if you're not taking photos?

It was a little over 3:30 when chaeyoung got everything with her except her baby at her mom's house. So she ran out and took a cab to get her baby pink Cooper. 

"Mom, where's my keys?" Chaeyoung asked her mom as soon as she stepped a foot on the soil of their house. Her mom, Anne, quickly gave her the keys which were hanging around the door frame.

"Really? You aren't even gonna greet and kiss your beautiful mother in the cheek?" Her mother acted hurt. Chaeyoung chuckles but kisses her right after.

"You're all dressed up, going on a date?" Her mother teased her. 

"Mom! It's just a friendly date with Jennie!" Chaeyoung answered quickly ignoring the teasing looks her mother was giving her.

"Okay, whatever floats your boat kid." Her mother teased her again, quickly acting up like she hadn't said anything.

"Mom!" Chaeyoung whined out. Her mom chuckles.

"Love you child. You better go now and then tell us the deets later on okay? Take care! You're gonna be late, shoo!" Her mother encouraged her then shoo'ed her away right after. Before she completely go, she kissed her mother one last time on the cheeks and then bid her goodbye.

Now, time for the real deal. Chaeyoung decided to text Jennie, it was a little over 3:50 now. 

"Unnie, are you all prepared now?" Chaeyoung hits send. Less than a minute after, Jennie replies.

"Yes, where are you?"

A text came again.

"The members are interrogating me, get over here fast and help me, idiot!" 

Chaeyoung smiles as she imagined Jennie’s pouty facial expression right now. A minute after chaeyoung had finally reached the dorm.

"Yah! Chaeng-ah, why didn't you tell us this?" Her best friend Lisa, spoke out.

"You guys even planned out a date huh? So unfair!" Jisoo sulked out. 

"You guys are being overly dramatic, shut up!" Chaeyoung jokes as she looked around for Jennie. And there she saw her with a simple white tee tucked into her denim shorts also, complemented with a slim brown-striped blazer that's just perfect for her body paired with her black-leathered chanel sandals. Yes if you're wondering, chaeyoung checked her out. 

"Yah, yah, man. Your mouth may fall and dislocate, don't stare too much man!" Lisa eyed chaeyoung, raising her brows repeatedly, and gave her a knowing look. Chaeyoung just glared on her in return. 

"Jennie-unnie!" Chaeyoung called her out, and muttered out a silent ‘let’s go?’ Jennie got her message and nodded. 

"Lisa and I are just gonna watch movies the whole night! You guys have fun~" Jisoo shouted before the two could even exit the dorm.

"Neeeee, Eomma!" Chaeyoung shouted back.

They left the dorm ,and now walking to the hallway, Chaeyoung tries to strike up a conversation.

"Jennie-unnie, It's gonna be really fun today!" Chaeyoung said excitedly.

"Really? What did you planned out?" Jennie asks, interested in the current topic.

"I'll tell you later if you pose for me! Look at the camera unnie!" Chaeyoung enthusiastically said as she slumped down her camera on her neck. Holding it with one hand as she positions the camera on her right eye. Jennie who was obviously caught off guard didn't know what to do.

"Hehehe, you're cuuuute!" Chaeyoung said as her eyes scanned through the pictures she took. Which consists different angles of wide-eyed and surprised Jennie.

"Hey! The angle is bad!" Jennie argues.

"No!!! You're beautiful!" Chaeyoung argues back. Before jennie could answer she felt a flash through her eyes and heard the click of chaeyoung's camera. 

"Yah!!!! Roseanne!" Jennie cutely, but irritatingly called out chaeyoung's name, annoyed with chaeyoung's spontaneous acts. 

However, chaeyoung already ran out to her baby pink Cooper. She then gestures jennie to come over.

"Your car?" Jennie asks.

"Yeah, she's cute right?" Chaeyoung stated, clicking her tounge, as she looked at her car like a proud mom.

"Yes, like me~" Jennie replies, scanning the car’s cute figure. Chaeyoung couldn't agree more. Jennie's cuter though. 

"And you know how to drive?" Jennie added, quite surprised.

"Yes, your majesty." Chaeyoung jokes as she held the door open for Jennie.

"Shut up," Jennie said as she entered the car, her cheeks, again in crimson red for the nth time today. 

Chaeyoung scans Jennie, checking if she already have the seatbelt on. Figuring she haven't, she quickly put on the seatbelt for Jennie, Before she put on a seatbelt for herself.

"You should stop treating me like a baby you know," Jennie chuckles, trying to hide her cheeks from Roseanne.

"But you're my–, You. Are. A. Baby!" Chaeyoung replies, almost slipping out. But quickly covers up and tries to annoy Jennie because an annoyed Jennie is a cute Jennie.

"As if you're not!" Jennie argues back. Chaeyoung chuckles because her plan really did worked out. 

"But you're babi-er,. End of the discussion." chaeyoung fought back, now finding the situation funny because Jennie didn't answered anymore. 

She glances at Jennie as she drives with one hand. Chaeyoung examined her facial expression, and, yes, she is definitely sulking. She just couldn't tear her eyes off jennie, how is this woman so pretty all the damn time?!

"Just a quick tip: Take a picture it'll last longer," Jennie smirks. 

Chaeyoung felt a slight heat on her cheeks, also remembering that she has a camera hanging around her neck, She quickly brought it up and took a picture of Jennie. What Jennie didn't expect was for chaeyoung to really take a freaking picture in the middle of the damn road.

"Roseanne! You're driving!" Jennie lectures her. 

"Can't help it you're too beautiful, gotta grab the opportunity!" Chaeyoung replies almost too calmly, before she focuses her eyes on the road.

"You and your flowery words, I swear!" Jennie stated pretending to be mad, forcing herself not to smile, just when did chaeyoung became this smooth? 

Jennie then gazes at Chaeyoung driving. Examining her features, started from chaeyoung’s hair which was a light pink now, chaeyoung's milky fair skin, down to her cute rounded eyes, then to her defined pointy nose, and her favorite, chaeyoung's cute and fluffy chipmunk-like cheeks, then down to her pink plump lips, Jennie swallows.

 

She also took the time to analyze chaeyoung's outfit. chaeyoung was wearing a semi-crop top, with a camera hanging around loosely on her neck, (in which jennie could almost completely see her soft-toned abs).

Jennie gotta admit, She really gotta admit, that chaeyoung's really hot.

 

Chaeyoung however feels like dying, Jennie is really here and shamelessly checking her out, yeah, she noticed. Trying to divert her attention, Chaeyoung decided to strike up a conversation.

"Wanna play some music?" Chaeyoung glances at Jennie. 

"Uh, yeah!" Jennie replies almost too quickly.

"Any request? I'm DJ Chaeng tonight!" Chaeyoung says, giggling.

"DJ chaeng, please play girls by the 1975," Jennie rode in the fun.

 

"girls by the 1975 requested by wifey, bring it on man, here we gooo!" Chaeyoung says, imitating a dj tune, In which Jennie also finds funny because Chaeyoung's really just so adorable right now, trying to do different kind of Korean accents, which she's really failing miserably.

 

"Did I do a good job?" Chaeyoung asks, but she knew the answer too well, no, but she did tried her best.

"You tried, I'd give it a consideration." Jennie playfully said. Chaeyoung smiles. 

 

They spent the whole car ride like that.

 

Twenty minutes after, they arrived at the dog café which was the first destination.

"And we're heeeere!" Chaeyoung excitedly says.

"Let's go?" Chaeyoung asks as she opens the door for Jennie who was still on the shot-gun seat, straightening her shirt.

"What's this place called?" Jennie asks as she looks around on the two-story building.

"We're on a dog café!" Chaeyoung replies, enthusiasm evident on her voice.

"whAAAT! Really? This is a dream!" Jennie replies with the same excitement. Chaeyoung smiles at the sight, she has been planning this since the four (including jisoo, and Lisa) have always loved dogs and cute animals. Some time, she'll have to bring the other two here.

They entered the building, chaeyoung walked up to the counter while Jennie roams her eyes around the place.

"Donghyuk-oppa! Wouldn't you give us a discount?" Chaeyoung asks with her puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay, I will! Just don''t look at me like that. Here's your cards." Donghyuk-oppa, which is Chaeyoung's friend has been managing the dog café for two years, Chaeyoung hadn't got the time to visit because of schedules, This is the first time she visited, with Jennie. 

"I see you've brought your beautiful bandmate here? Nice." Donghyuk says, teasing Chaeyoung.

"She's not here to flirt with you, we're here for the dogs," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. Feeling a  
Slight possessiveness overtake her.

"Chaeyoung, I have never seen you this mad before." Donghyuk laughed at Chaeyoung's actions. He was just teasing her to see how'd she react and he's right; her little friend might have developed a slight attraction to the Jennie girl. Donghyuk thought because his little friend never brought anyone here, not even herself, it's the first time and with a beautiful girl? Interesting. 

"Have fun, chaeng! You're growing up, I see." Donghyuk winks at her. Chaeyoung just ignored him and instead went on a seemingly excited Jennie. 

"Chaeng~ aren't we going to enter?" Jennie asks, using her aegyo. Causing chaeyoung's stomach to do several backflips and her heart melting because of the sight. 

"Stop doing that, you're gonna give me a heart attack someday!" Chaeyoung commented. 

"Come on, you like it!" Jennie teased her more. (And maybe chaeyoung really did liked the softness the girl had after all.)

Chaeyoung gestures in for Jennie to come in. As soon as Jennie saw the dogs she ran after them. There were different kinds, a Pomeranian, a chihuahua, a shitzu, a golden retriever, you name it all. 

Jennie is enjoying, Chaeyoung captures the beautiful memory on her 35mm camera.


	3. final

"Why are you just standing there? Come here! And see this cutie named daisy!" Jennied called out for her. Chaeyoung then, didn't waste the time and ran over on where Jennie is currently. Chaeyoung kneeled down to pat the fluffy Pomeranian dog that Jennie's currently holding. She'll make a great mother someday, Chaeyoung involuntarily smiles at the thought.

 

"Want me to take a pic with your phone?" Chaeyoung offered.

 

"Yes please!" Jennie said as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

 

"Okay smile~!"

"Yes, just like that!"

"Beautiful!"

 

Jennie felt shy with chaeyoung's compliments, so she quickly said that the pictures she took are already enough.

 

"I took really great shots," Chaeyoung says proudly as Jennie chuckles at how silly she was being. 

 

Chaeyoung decided to explore more in the café until she saw her dog pick, which was a chocolate-colored poodle dog named, ‘poody’, very simple right? 

 

"You love her already don't you?" Jennie asks chaeyoung who was busy babying the latter dog. Chaeyoung nodded as she sits the poodle on her lap.

 

"Want me to take a pic?" Jennie offers just like chaeyoung did earlier.

 

"Really? Here's my phone," Chaeyoung smiles at Jennie's offer.

 

"This angle chaeyoung!"

"Tilt your head a little," 

"Cuuuute! She looked like your daughter, but in a dog form," Jennie chuckles at how adorable the pictures turned out.

 

"Reallyyyy? We can adapt her then." Chaeyoung comments.

 

"You know we can't, atleast not this time, sajangnim might kill us for having too many animals on our dorm," Jennie says as she also thought of the possibility. Chaeyoung frowned.

 

"Hey, silly! Don't be sad! Someday we'll both adapt one and be their mommies!" Jennie says lifting chaeyoung's mood up. 

 

"You promise?" Chaeyoung instantly smiles at the latter's suggestion, already imagining Jennie and her in one big dog family. 

 

"I promise!" Jennie added in. 

 

They spent different activities such as feeding the dogs, playing with them, watching them do some dope tricks and moves, (in which chaeyoung couldn't stop gushing about, because the dogs were cool).

 

Before their limited time end, a lady approaches them and offered to take the picture for the two of them, chaeyoung thankfully gave the film camera to her. Jennie carries the chocolate colored poodle and made it jump over into chaeyoung's back making chaeyoung bend a little, as Jennie’s hands still supporting the poodle on chaeyoung's back.

 

"Okay kids," the lady counts down.

 

"1," Chaeyoung giggles, because of two reasons, number one; because of the pressure the dog’s giving her, number two; because the dog had cutely wrapped her two little arms over chaeyoung's shoulder, making it seem like chaeyoung's giving the poodle a piggyback ride.

 

"2," Jennie made sure to make the poodle stay still, she smiles, almost showing her gummy smile as she tilted her head more to the poodle’s back, touching its fur. 

 

"3, click." The shot came out pretty good, it made them almost looked like a family of three members. The picture came out with the two of them smiling genuinely while the big dog on chaeyoung's back was yawning. The two, including the lady bursted into laughter as they checked the other pictures. Chaeyoung thanks the lady for her help.

 

 

"You guys are cute, I hope you last long and marry each other!" The lady said as she gives the camera to chaeyoung. Chaeyoung couldn't utter a single word because she was completely surprised so she just bowed and bowed as the lady bid a goodbye to them. Jennie, on the other hand, is blushing like crazy. A lady just thought of them like a real couple, and that's enough for Jennie's mind (and cheeks) to go crazy.

 

"That was unexpected," chaeyoung says, chuckling to lighten up the mood.

"Wild," Jennie replies. They didn't know why, but they suddenly bursted into a laughing fits after, giggling like mad women. 

 

Chaeyoung looked at her watch, 5:30, the clock read.

 

"Let's go to our next destination?" Chaeyoung glances at Jennie excitedly, as they both entered the car. (chaeyoung still held the car door open for Jennie)

 

"YEEEES PLEASE," Jennie almost shouted, not bothering to hide her excitement anymore. In which chaeyoung finds adorable so she quickly snapped in a picture, the memory now captured on chaeyoung's little camera.

 

"Where are we going next?" Jennie asks curiously, and excitedly. Chaeyoung never saw Jennie this thrilled before. She suddenly felt proud of herself for organizing this date.

"Amusement park," Chaeyoung replies, as she made a U-turn on the left.

"That's gonna be FUUUUN," Jennie gushed out like a kid.

"My unnie is a kid," chaeyoung jokingly replies.

"You can't blame me!" Jennie says back, sticking out her tongue. Chaeyoung shakes her head in amusement, she really did turn Jennie into a kid.

 

"And chaeng?" Jennie whispers, chaeyoung hummed with the call of her name.

"You're a good driver." Jennie winks dorkily, and gave chaeyoung a thumbs up.

"Of course, I am!" Chaeyoung proudly replies, suddenly straightening up her posture. 

"You're so proud, I hate you," Jennie replies jokingly to the now full-of-self chaeyoung.

"You said it yourself, hmm," chaeyoung answers back smirking. Jennie rolls her eyes, she shouldn't have just said it because chaeyoung for sure is now being an airy-head.

.

Few minutes after, they arrived on the amusement park. 

Chaeyoung got them the tickets and the two are now wandering at the place, thinking what should they do first.

"What do you want to ride?" Chaeyoung asks.

"I want to ride that one!" Jennie spoke, pointing her finger to what it seemed like a rollercoaster ride. Chaeyoung widened her eyes in surprise.

"T-that?," Chaeyoung points again to the rollercoaster ride.

"Yes!" Jennie answers with her hand pursued together, looking at chaeyoung with puppy eyes. Now, how would chaeyoung say no to that?

"Okay, let's go!" Chaeyoung instantly agreed without even thinking twice, (you guys could see she's being too,, it starts with the (w) word) whipped!

 

Chaeyoung, realizes the decision she just made, and is now trying to act all tough and brave. The two climbed up the stairs as soon as they received the ride pass, chaeyoung now fiddles with her finger, an uncertain expression written on her face, Jennie finds it funny and quickly snapped in a pic with her phone. 

"What now? Scared?" Jennie says, provoking chaeyoung.

"No!" Chaeyoung said as she straights up her posture. 

"Okay," Jennie chuckles, she's obviously scared. 

Soon enough it was now their turn, as they are buckling up their seatbelts, chaeyoung's hand was shaking probably because she's nervous, Jennie noticed.

"You don't have to do this you know, stop trying to act all brave silly!" Jennie says truthfully. Chaeyoung looks at her.

 

"I wouldn't back out, and on top of that, I love challenges and adventures, what's the point of going in the amusement park if you wouldn't do anything?" Chaeyoung says, as she seriously looks Jennie in the eyes. Jennie blushed at the contact, chaeyoung was doing this for her.

 

"Okay then if you insist," Jennie didn't argue no more.

 

"Besides you can hold my hand you know," Chaeyoung stated, shifting her eyes somewhere. Yes, chaeyoung's maybe taking advantage of the situation right now.

 

"Okay," Jennie replies, tangling chaeyoung's fingers into hers. Chaeyoung's hand was cold, but soft and delicate, Jennie observed. On the other hand, chaeyoung feels Jennie's warmth radiating not just in her palm, but also to her cheeks. Chaeyoung's heart melted at the touch. Needless to say, this is the best experience of her whole life; going into a shit-scary ride and having the chance to hold Jennie's hand.

 

Before they knew it the ride suddenly departed with a fast pace making them almost bump out of their seats,, chaeyoung instantly closed her eyes as she held Jennie's hand tighter, Jennie on the other side is enjoying every minute like a little brave kid. Chaeyoung's the opposite.

 

"Yah chaeyoung-ah! Look at the view," Jennie excitedly says as she pointed her finger to the ocean just beside the park surrounding itself with big trees, with the pink-colored skies on top of it. Believe her, she wanted to open her eyes, But she can't,, because of the strong wind hitting her face. The sight is actually funny for Jennie.

 

"Chaeyoung! Open your eyes, Chaeyoung!" Jennie shouted on the top of her lungs as the ride reached its peak, shaking chaeyoung's hand with her to make her aware of the situation.

 

"Jennie, I swear I'm gonna die, shut AAAAHHhh," Chaeyoung was cut off as the ride came down in a very fast pace, chaeyoung feels her soul leaving her body, Jennie however was having fun and laughing at the still eyes-closed chaeyoung. 

 

"If you could've seen your face–" Jennie didn't finished what she was saying because she couldn't help but laugh, her soft giggles mixing along with her soft panting while chaeyoung was still in dazed.

 

"Why did I even agreed to this,,,". Chaeyoung asks herself, but believe, she didn't regret any seconds from it because she got to hold Jennie's hand. Honestly speaking, she felt safe and contented with Jennie's hand on her the whole ride. She thanked the ride for the best yet experience.

 

"Okay, let's chill with the rides now," Chaeyoung stated. Jennie giggles.

 

"You were really scared, oh my gosh," Jennie teased. Chaeyoung just bought a milk ice cream to shut her up because the last thing she'd want to happen is to get teased by a Jennie Kim. They are now roaming around the place, casually taking random pictures.

 

"Chaeyoung~ look at that green, three-eyed monster stuff toy! It's so biiiig!" Jennie happily points out to the big stuff toy on the game booth. 

 

"You want it?" Chaeyoung asks her and saw the way Jennie's face lights up upon hearing chaeyoung's question. And again, who is chaeyoung to not grant her princess’ wishes? 

 

"Okay, let's go and play to get him," Chaeyoung did not think twice and brought Jennie with her on the game booth, the game organizer said that in order to get the stuff toy (Jennie's been gushing out), you must atleast pop three balloons with a gun within five tries.

 

"Hey, you should cheer me on!" Chaeyoung says, Jennie happily obliges.

 

"Go chaeng~ie!" Chaeyoung shoots, one balloon pops.

 

"Park chaeyoung!" Jennie continues to cheer, Chaeyoung shoots, another balloon pops.

 

"Saranghae~!" With one last shot, Jennie pursued her hands together, Chaeyoung shoots, and the third balloon pops. 

 

Jennie hugs her tight, her joy overflowing, chaeyoung accepted her hug giggling at how Jennie's being. Chaeyoung feels she could die at this moment. People are now throwing gazes at them, how can they not? They for sure are acting like they just did a buzzer-beater shot on the ring. 

 

"Here it is ma'am," the game organizer handed the stuff toy, Jennie excitedly takes it.

 

"Happy now?" Chaeyoung asks, eyeing Jennie who's been hugging the stuff toy too tight right now.

 

"Yas! Thank you!" Jennie replies, pecking chaeyoung's cheek. Chaeyoung widens her eyes, not knowing what to do, with yet again of the sudden contact. She involuntarily brought up her hands to touch her cheeks, eye still wide. What did Jennie just do?

 

"Hey, is there something wrong? Are you okay? Your face is so red right now!" Jennie comments, not noticing that it's all because of her, and her sudden action earlier, because she was too engrossed by the huge stuff toy.

 

"Nothing, let's go now?" Chaeyoung spoke, trying to change the topic. It was now close to 7-o'clock in the evening, their curfew is at 9:00 o'clock. 

 

Chaeyoung is now down to the last part of the date which is the walk around the han river, she planned this last because she wanted it to be calm and relaxing, just chilling, with earphones plugged in on their ears. Chaeyoung made a playlist, which includes both of hers and Jennie's favorite songs. 

 

The ride back home was a comfortable one, Jennie replying to Jisoo's texts regarding on their whereabouts, and then posting pictures on hers and chaeyoung's Instagram (yes, chaeyoung let Jennie invade her phone and manage her instagram)

 

"Hey what should I caption this one?" Jennie asks, pertaining to the picture in which chaeyoung was driving, her right hand on the steering wheel.

 

"Driving wifey crazy," chaeyoung replies jokingly. Jennie slaps chaeyoung's arm.

 

"Hey, that hurt!" 

 

"Think of a better one," Jennie ignores chaeyoung's fake pain.

 

"Seriously, I can't think of any, but since it's my Instagram anyway, just write “driving for a kid named @jennierubyjane," Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue. Jennie just shook her head in amusement but wrote it anyway. 

 

Soon after, the comments were filled with crazy stans hyperventilating through words such as, "AKSKOSIDIDIS", "THEY ARE ON A DATE AAAAHHHH", "EVERYBODY SHUTNEIDIOSOSK", and many more. Jennie chuckles, Chaeyoung would have to deal with it later. But the thing is, Jennie liked making them this crazy, she's evil. 

 

Chaeyoung had parked the car just beside the park, Jennie roams her eyes around the place as soon as they started walking. (Chaeyoung still held the door for Jennie).

 

Chaeyoung palms her earphones on her back pocket, after she got it, she quickly unlaces the tangled cables and plugged it in on her phone also finding the playlist she made on Spotify.

 

"It's been a long time since I took a walk here, this is cool, thank you chaeyoung," jennie says genuinely, Jennie had always loved taking walks, it helps her calm her mind and clear her thoughts, she couldn't thank chaeyoung enough for this day.

 

Chaeyoung smiles, as she offered the other piece of earphone to Jennie, the other one already in her right ear.

 

"Do you mind some music?" Chaeyoung says.

 

"Nope, not at all," Jennie takes the other earphone, and plugs it into her left ear.

 

A comfortable silence envelopes them as they walked, troye sivan’s youth blasting on their ears. Chaeyoung looks around the surrounding as she feels the cool wind hit her skin, The air was laced with Jennie's intoxicating fresh scent that smelt like a sweet but minty jasmine fragrant, as if she hadn't sweated the whole day. 

 

"Thinking about something?" Jennie breaks in into the silence

 

Chaeyoung, (who was humming to the beat as she observed the wide river, surrounding itself with trees and small benches with birds still chirping), lowers her head a little to look at Jennie.

 

"Nothing, I just felt alive," Chaeyoung replies, contented.

 

"Why?" Jennie asks curiously.

 

"It just feels good being with you, this is like the first time we've actually—or should I say, atleast got closer, And also being with you through this walk, just looking around with silence, with music, It made me feel like I'm not alone in this journey. I just feel contented and thankful." Chaeyoung emphasized sincerity on her voice. Jennie listens and nods understandingly, taking in every word chaeyoung has said in her mind.

 

"Chaeyoung?" Jennie mutters. Chaeyoung hummed in response, the song now switching in into Taylor Swift's 22.

 

"It's the same for me," Jennie says as she looks Chaeyoung in the eyes, Chaeyoung melts at the sight. In that moment, she swore she could die happily. 

 

Chaeyoung smiles, Jennie smiles back. They stared at each other for a solid minute, not saying anything, just looking at each other's faces, with cheeks getting warm at the close proximity, until Jennie decided to break the contact.

 

"Look, we're already here," Jennie said as she saw the tall condominium just infront of them, Meaning that they've just reached their dorm. 

 

"Wait, I just realized, where was your car?" Jennie added, looking around.

"I parked it somewhere there, look!" Chaeyoung answers as she points her pink Cooper not too far from their sight. As soon as Jennie saw it, she slaps the back of chaeyoung's head.

 

"You idiot, if your car was carnapped, don't come back to us crying because your dad scolded you," Jennie lectures chaeyoung, with both arms crossed around her chest. It's funny because, it's more of Jennie acting like her Dad now. Chaeyoung giggles.

"You're crazy," Jennie says as she leaves to enter the building.

 

"You looked just like my dad now," Chaeyoung commented. Jennie rolls her eyes.

 

"Don't you think so?" Chaeyoung adds, still giggling because of how cute Jennie's being. 

 

"Shut up, the two idiots might be sleeping right now," Jennie answers as she opened the door.

 

And there they saw Jisoo and Lisa, both arms crossed while giving them a look, with each one of their eyebrows raising. 

"You guys are acting like we actually messed up big time," Chaeyoung snickers at the two’s posture.

 

"What time is it chaeng?" Lisa spoke out, grinning, trying to threaten chaeyoung with her question.

 

"Uhm, 8:55?" Chaeyoung answers as she checked her phone.

 

"Yah Jisoo unnie! You said it was already 9!" Lisa whined out to Jisoo, stomping her feet. Jennie just facepalmed because of the childish acts, which she despises, and went straight to the living room.

"The clock betrayed me, I swear it looked like 9 earlier!" Jisoo argues back, trying to prove a point.

 

"Besides, we have bought something for you guys, how dare you two scold us when we're not even late?" Jennie spoke eye-ing the two who’s now hurriedly and eagerly finding the bags the other two bought for them. 

 

"You could really buy them with that huh?" Chaeyoung chuckles at the two's actions, they were now eating the food Jennie and Chaeyoung bought for them, as the four of them are now sitted in front of the huge television, which has always been their daily routine; watching animation.

 

The movie ended, they all went to their own rooms to wash up. 

 

Chaeyoung who was in her room, just finished washing up and is now sitting on her bed, she quickly searched for her small pink journal that's in the small organized box (that contains books & stuff–mainly for her arts) under her bed. She quickly opened it and searched for the to-do-things she jotted down last night. 

Chaeyoung reminisces earlier’s memories as she checks down each one in the list.

 

#1 do not be awkward, make her feel comfortable ☑

 

#2 open doors for her ☑

 

#3 compliment her for never being not pretty/tell her she's beautiful!!! ☑

 

#4 make her laugh ☑

 

#5 make her feel good ☑

 

Chaeyoung smiles as she looks back, Chaeyoung then thought of that time Jennie pecked her cheek when she felt all happy because Chaeyoung got her the huge stuff toy.  
Chaeyoung includes it in and scribbles just below number five:

 

#6 BONUS: she pecked my cheeks!!!! ☑

 

Just then, She heard a knock on her door, which was revealed with a bare-faced Jennie. Chaeyoung looks at her questionly.

"What's upppp?" Chaeyoung spoke out as she closed her small journal, Jennie shrugs.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say I had a great time today, Today was so SOOO nice, thanks for making it fun, I mean it!" Jennie says truthfully as she brought her right hand up, trying to prove her statement looking at chaeyoung's eyes, her eyes full of sincerity. 

Even with the bare-faced, Jennie's still unreal and beautiful, Chaeyoung thought.

 

"You really enjoyed it?" Chaeyoung says, her eyes glinting with happiness. 

 

"Of course," Jennie replies, with a grin. 

 

"Great, we should go some other time again, with jisoo and lisa too!" Chaeyoung offers.

 

"Sounds fun, let's talk about it tomorrow," Jennie replies as she stiffles a yawn. 

 

"I'm gonna go now chaeng~" Jennie added as she now has exited the room. 

 

Few seconds after, Jennie came back running, as to where Chaeyoung was still standing on the same position.

"I forgot something," Jennie voiced out.

"What's–.,,," Chaeyoung didn't finished her question as she was pulled with a sweet passionate kiss by an aggressive Jennie, and again, who was she to not respond at Jennie's kisses? Chaeyoung kissed back, their tongue now fighting for dominance, as soon as chaeyoung felt the taste of victory on her lips, Jennie pulls back, the two now both gasping for air.

 

"Goodnight," Jennie utters as she left chaeyoung's room.

 

Jennie hurriedly went to her room, as soon as she closed the door, she leaned her back against it, touching her lips, wondering what the hell did she just do.

 

And chaeyoung was left dumbfounded, her cheeks as hot as the sun.


End file.
